The present disclosure relates to the field of robotic devices, and in particular to the field of controlling the operation of robotic devices. Still more particularly, the present invention is related to controlling which operation is performed on particular objects by robotic devices.
A robotic device is a mechanical device that is designed to perform one or more tasks. Examples of robotic devices include, but are not limited to, robots used in manufacturing, maintenance, personal services, etc.